The Feud
by JadeShadow
Summary: This was written by several Star Wars Chicks about a year ago. When the venerable Master Cherry is discovered wounded by the Sith, her former Padawan Mac-Lyn goes after her attacker. Will Mac-Lyn be safe from the dark side?
1. Chapter One

A/N: Several others and I wrote this…about a year or two ago?…and I've cleaned it up and posted it. All of the authors are Star Wars Chicks, and you can find the website at www.starwarschicks.com please come visit! :-) Also most of the characters (practically all) are actual SWC thrust into the story ;-) We had way too much fun doing this…  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
The Feud  
  
Night had fallen on Coruscant, and with it had come bitterly cold temperatures that no one had ever seen before. The winds howled round Coruscant's tall buildings, and a frost was developing on the ground. Almost everyone had gone home to seek refuge from the cruel weather. One person, however, remained outside.  
  
On large stone steps leading up to an entrance to the Jedi Temple, a huddled figure lay. The winds whipped her Jedi cape round her head, and the frost seemed to bite at her skin. She was barely conscious, and her ears filled with the sounds of the howling gales. Her hands were too weak to pull her cloak up for warmth, and she couldn't even think about moving the rest of her body. She could feel something dripping down her legs. Blood, she realized. What had happened to her? She struggled to regain memories of the events leading up to her being there. Ah, of course. She remembered being sent on the mission to Tatooine, to gain information from bounty hunters, about a Jedi captured by a Force-sensitive slaver 3 months ago. She remembered heading back to her ship, and being attacked by someone she couldn't properly see. All she had felt was a sense of total darkness. She never took her saber to negotiations, believing she should rely on her Force powers and hand to hand combat skills. She now severely regretted this decision. A sudden gust of wind sent a shockwave down her bruised and battered body, and she lapsed into unconsciousness. She wouldn't wake for another three hours.  
  
The Jedi Master heard concerned and fearful voices. She heard the words "Master! Master!" and various pleas for her to wake. She attempted to turn her head to look at her potential rescuers, but she found out the hard way that her hair was frozen to the steps, rendering her immobile. She heard one voice similar to her own way of speaking, and another heavily accented one. The one with the heavy accent leaned down. The Jedi's vision was slightly impaired by frost, but she felt a hand brushing it from her eyes, and she soon saw a pair of blue eyes close to her own.  
  
"Master. do you know who I am?"  
  
"Mac, Mac-Lyn. My old Padawan."  
  
"Thank the Force. Do you know who this is?"  
  
The other Jedi bent down.  
  
"August. My Padawan."  
  
"Okay. Force, you're so cold!"  
  
Cherry felt her hands being lifted by Mac-Lyn, and soon she felt the Knight softly breathing on them. Cherry basked in the heat, however dulled by the biting winds. The Master felt herself being lifted into two pairs of strong, fight-trained arms.  
  
"Stay awake, Master. Just stay awake."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the healers, Master. They'll help you."  
  
"Good. I'm very, very cold."  
  
"I know. Here."  
  
Again the Master felt the breath on her hands, and felt two warm hands close around her own, attempting to rub the feeling fully back into them.  
  
"Thank you, Mac-Lyn."  
  
August leaned down to her Master's face.  
  
"We're just trying to help our old Master get better. Honestly, when will you learn? You need to go armed!"  
  
August grinned broadly, but her smile disappeared when her Master gazed back at her with glazed, dull eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, Master?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just keep me warm, please."  
  
"You don't have to ask."  
  
Suddenly, Cherry felt a huge wave of tiredness wash over her, and her head flopped to one side as she lapsed back into unconsciousness. She thought she heard the same terrified voices as before, begging her to wake, but she ignored them, and gave in to the deep, inviting sleep. Before she did, she heard one last thing, Mac-Lyn's voice speaking urgently into a com-link. Cherry only had time to hear the words "Get the healers ready! It's really…"  
  
August stroked her Master's hair as tenderly as she could, while she and Mac-Lyn charged through the corridors of the Jedi Temple to the healers.  
  
"Mac-Lyn! She won't wake up!"  
  
"She's still got a pulse, hasn't she?"  
  
"Yes, thank the Force."  
  
"She'll be okay then. You know what she's like."  
  
The dark-haired Knight was sure her former Master would survive, but a million thoughts and worries still racked through her mind. Who had done this was top of the list. She refused to accept what she knew in her heart to be true. The word battered round her head. Sith, Sith, Sith, Sith, Sith…. She shook her head and raised a mind shield. As much as she wished to let out her sorrow, concern and deep fear for her Master, she knew she must be strong for August. Mac-Lyn was Cherry's first Padawan, and she knew August would do well with Cherry, as even with her first Padawan, she'd displayed skill, cunning, intelligence, and a deep love and trust in those she was close to. All Mac-Lyn had ever wanted to do was make her Master proud, and she knew if she couldn't help her now, she'd never forgive herself. Stop it! Don't think that way! The voice in her head seemed to be Cherry's, obviously not a message being sent down their bond, but she knew that's what her Master would say anyway. She had to help her Master, she just had to. Mac-Lyn looked down at her Master's face, the Master's hair jeweled with frost, and her lips turning blue. Mac-Lyn raised her head, fixed her eyes straight ahead, and put on a burst of speed borne of desperation.  
  
Behind her, August stared at her predecessor. She knew she was trying not to cry, just like her. August knew however, that Mac-Lyn was trying not to show she was worried, to stop August getting worried, but the Jedi Padawan could see it was bad herself. Her Master had probably been exposed to the freezing conditions for hours, but the wounds on Cherry's legs troubled her more. They were deep slashes, but not inflicted with a saber, the heat would have sealed the blood vessels, but August was still sure the attacker was skilled with the weapon of the Jedi and, and of the....August couldn't let the name enter her mind, but it was obvious to her what kind of person had done this. A Sith, perhaps as some kind of warning to the order. August was temporarily distracted by something she saw on her Master's stomach. There was a hole burned through her Master's Jedi tunic. August ripped the hole further, and to her disgust saw a letter "s" burned onto her Master's skin.  
  
"Mac-Lyn! Did you see this?"  
  
The Knight turned to her angry friend, and her face fell when she realized what August was talking about.  
  
"Yes. But I hoped I could heal it before you did."  
  
  
  
In a warm room in the temple, Mac-Lyn sat on her former Master's bed, stroking her hands and trying to coax her back to consciousness. A memory sprang into her head. Mac-Lyn pulled back her Master's covers, pulled back the edge of her Master's tunic and examined her stomach. The Knight growled. The healers had missed the burn. The Jedi placed a hand on her Master's stomach. Cherry was still deathly cold. She would have to deal with that later. Mac-Lyn rubbed her hand over the burn, filling her Master with replenishing life Force. The burn faded slowly, and eventually disappeared. She would have to tell the Council about it later. Right now, her Master needed to be warmed up. Mac-Lyn struck a small pebble she always carried with her against the wall, while holding an oil soaked rag beneath it. Soon a spark jumped and the cloth burst into flame. The Jedi tossed it into a fireplace in the corner, and soon the room was uncomfortable for the Knight to remain in, but she wouldn't leave her Master. However, at that moment August stepped into the room.  
  
"Phew! It's a bit hot in here, Mac!"  
  
"It has to be."  
  
August's voice again took on a plaintive, loving tone.  
  
"Is she still cold?"  
  
"Very. I've healed that burn, by the way."  
  
"Good. I couldn't stand to look at it anymore."  
  
"I'll tell Arbi and Yoda. They need to know."  
  
"It looks like the other Sith are making their presence felt."  
  
"No. It's too reckless. Only an apprentice would spontaneously attack a Jedi like that. They probably wanted to impress their Master, but I don't think they'll be pleased."  
  
"Probably just enthusiastic."  
  
"Just like two Jedi we know well, eh August?"  
  
August chuckled as she recognized that quality in herself and Mac-Lyn. Mac- Lyn had been and still was an eager Jedi, always ready to defend someone, always clamoring for another mission. August too loved paying special attention to any task her Master set her, wishing to please Cherry and make her proud. August realized when Mac-Lyn spoke her next sentence that she had left her thoughts open to inspection.  
  
"She is."  
  
"She is what?"  
  
"Proud of you."  
  
"And you."  
  
"Well, that's just her, isn't it?"  
  
August smiled. "Get some air. I'll stay with her."  
  
"No way. I'm going to go get changed, then I'll be on the balcony for a while, but I'll be back. I'm not leaving her all night."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mac-Lyn walked out of the door. August picked up her Master's hand and stroked her cheek. A voice in her head told her to let go. She was alone now, no one to be strong for. She listened to it, and a single tear spilled down her cheek. This tear was followed by another, and another, until the Padawan cried out and collapsed onto her still Master.  
  
"Please wake up Master, please! I don't want you to go! I don't want another Master!"  
  
August raised her head and stared at her Master. She couldn't give her apprentice a comforting hug, couldn't offer any wise and tender words, but still her presence radiated security and caring to her Padawan. August flopped back down on the bed and sobbed into the covers, tightly clasping Cherry's hand.  
  
Outside on a balcony outside her quarters, Mac-Lyn stood leaning against the rail. Mac-Lyn looked over. She froze. She could see the spot where they'd found her Master. The Jedi had changed into some dark, loose trousers and a black vest top. Mac-Lyn had never been someone who immediately reacted in any extreme to tragic events. It always took time to sink in, and she had the sometimes helpful, but very often personally destructive habit of bottling up emotions to give others support, even when it was only her who was affected. She felt she had to be strong. It's why she was a Jedi, to help, defend, protect and support others. Mac-Lyn pawed at the lightsaber which hung from her belt. She felt disgusted that the same kind of weapon had been used to brand her Master like some trivial possession. She unclipped the weapon and threw it into her room behind her. She had no idea what to do with herself. She still wasn't sure if she'd absorbed the situation properly. She felt confused and lost. As Cherry's Padawan, she had someone who was always there, ready to give advice. to be fair, the situation was still like that, but her Master wasn't around right now, she was on her own. Wait a second. She had all the other Jedi she'd come to know and trust since she'd joined the order. Yoda, Adi Gallia and her own grand Master Arbi would always help her out. She knew she had them to turn to, but right now, she needed to help August. It wouldn't help the Padawan to see that her friend needed help. Mac-Lyn's head spun. Her concern and caring for her Master were flying round her head and clashing with all her other thoughts and emotions, and the voice which told her to be strong for August. Her head pounded and her heart was pumping so fast she couldn't make out individual beats. Eventually, she collapsed on the ground and drew up into a tight ball. The Knight began screaming, and tears poured down her face. Her legs muffled her cries of sadness and pain, so no one heard her as she allowed her emotions to spill out in one huge fit of tears.  
  
In the now-roasting room where Cherry was, August too lay crying, her worry for her Master too much to bottle up. For the first time in their lives, both Jedi felt real fear. Fear that their Master wouldn't survive, fear that they couldn't cope if she did die, and above all a fear that their Master was suffering.  
  
Morning dawned bright and glorious on Coruscant. The fire in Cherry's room had gone out during the night. The shafts of sunlight that came through the window now provided the only heat, and the Jedi Padawan stretched over Cherry. August stirred. Her eyes flickered open, and she scrambled to check Cherry's pulse.  
  
August smiled weakly. It was slightly stronger than last night, but still not great. August looked up as she heard the door slide open. Arbi walked in with a still-sleeping Mac-Lyn in her arms.  
  
"I found her on the balcony. Feel that."  
  
Arbi took August's hand and placed it on Mac-Lyn's cheek.  
  
"It's soaking wet."  
  
Arbi cast a knowing glance at August, then, as if noticing her for the first time, Arbi's eyes filled with pain when she saw her former Padawan Cherry lying in the bed. She bundled Mac-Lyn into a chair in the corner.  
  
Arbi rushed to Cherry's side, and placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"She's so cold. I, I..."  
  
Arbi's voice hovered on the edge of becoming a sob, and she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. The Jedi Master turned round. It was Mac-Lyn.  
  
"Mac-Lyn. Where did you......"  
  
"On the steps outside. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
Mac-Lyn was about to answer, when another voice did it for her.  
  
"I think she will, but she's got very bad hypothermia, and she lost a lot of blood."  
  
Lei Endril, a temple healer, stood at the door.  
  
"Hello, Lei. how are you?"  
  
"Never mind me, it's your Master I'm more worried about, and all of you! Are you okay?"  
  
Noticing it was wet, Mac-Lyn wiped her cheek and smiled at Lei, to say yes.  
  
"August?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Arbi?"  
  
"She'll be fine. I know her."  
  
"I meant you."  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
Lei walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. She set about replacing the bandages on Cherry's legs, and inspecting the wound. As Lei worked, Mac-Lyn took Arbi to one side.  
  
"Think you should know, there was a saber burn on her stomach."  
  
Arbi looked alarmed, and even more so when Mac-Lyn continued.  
  
"It was an S. Someone burned an S onto her."  
  
Arbi's expression changed from shock to disgust.  
  
"Arbi, I'm perfectly happy to go to Mos Eisley to find her attacker. When she's better, that is."  
  
"No. you need to go now."  
  
"But, but I need to be here. I need to know if she's okay. If she, if she...and I'm not here...."  
  
"She won't. Now get a ship ready. If you're going, you're going now."  
  
A young girl named Allie was listening in through a crack through the door. Ever since the renowned Jedi Master Cherry had come in wounded she was interested in what was going on. Suddenly the door she was standing next to burst open. A Jedi with a set face walked out. Allie recognized it as Mac- Lyn, one of Cherry's former Padawan's. Why wasn't she staying with her Master? Curious, Allie followed.  
  
In the room where Cherry was, August was arguing with Arbi.  
  
"You let her go?!" August half yelled. "Why?"  
  
Arbi reached out with the Force to try and calm her. "Because we need to uncover her attacker now, before someone else gets hurt."  
  
"But why send Mac? Why not send someone else, someone not as close to Cherry?"  
  
"What's wrong with Mac?"  
  
August took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "Mac may let her feelings get in the way of her mission. She may do...things she normally wouldn't do."  
  
Arbi turned to August. "If what you say is true, then you shouldn't go."  
  
August thought this over. She had a point, but August wasn't going to admit defeat yet. "But-"  
  
In her bed, Cherry stirred, then turned over in her sleep.  
  
Arbi cut her off. "No buts," she said softly. "Let us hope she returns." She turned to the window, where the moon hung low in the sky, and sighed.  
  
  
  
Turtle was pacing around her room in the temple. Her new Master, Mac-Lyn, had mention that she was going on a mission, but she hadn't mentioned where or why. Muttering to herself, she checked her chrono. Mac hadn't been gone too long, she told herself. She'd be back-  
  
Mac strode into the room. "We're leaving," she said crisply.  
  
Turtle followed her out of the room silently. What was wrong with her Master? Everyone had said Mac was a fun-loving person. What was wrong?  
  
Sensing her Padawan's confused thoughts, Mac said, "I'll explain when we get on the ship."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Turtle when they reached the landing platform.  
  
Mac didn't say anything, but got on board the ship and beckoned for her to follow. Turtle sighed and obeyed. Neither of them saw Allie sneak into the cargo hold of the ship. Finally, Allie thought, I'm leaving! And Turtle's here, too. Ok, she admitted to herself, I am jealous that Turtle was chosen before me. But all in good time, she promised silently.  
  
Allie started as a shadow fell across her. She looked up and Mac was standing over her.  
  
"What, may I ask, are you doing here?"  
  
Allie gulped.  
  
Onlé watched the hologram intently. "What, may I ask, are you doing here?!"  
  
She had bugged the Jedi temple. And in this particular room, she saw the Jedi Padawan Turtle and her Master, Mac-Lyn. She knew what Mac-Lyn was so edgy about. The Dark Jedi let out a small grin of triumph. Hurting the Master was the best case to get to the Padawan. Or in this case, former Master. But she knew the Jedi must be torn apart by this happening. Onlé remembered the squabbles, the Sith Ana Labris, and the argument they'd had. In the end, Sidious had decided that his Sith apprentice would go.  
  
Onlé snorted, alone in the darkened room. She knew she would've been more capable for the job, but, like always, the Sith had gotten to go. Onlé forgot why they had even made the agreement in the first place.  
  
Of course, it was both the Dark Jedi and the Sith's common goal to rid the galaxy of the light Jedi, but there was more conflict between the two dark sides than one would've guessed. She knew, among the ancient Sith culture, that t was unheard-of for those two opposing sides to team up. But they had seen the Light Jedi were too powerful at the moment. And there Darth Sidious had offered a deal with the Dark Jedi: Join him and they could overthrow the Jedi, and the galaxy for that matter. But Sidious seemed to be leaving out the Dark Jedi more and more. She wondered if the elder Sith was only using them on more than one occasion.  
  
But watching the hologram made the evil hunger draw up on Onlé again. The Lightsiders were having a bit of a conflict themselves.  
  
"Stupid Jedi. Stupid, Stupid Jedi" Onlé spat. She'd had the idea of infiltrating the Jedi Temple and bringing it down from the inside. Sidious had objected at first, but then let the Dark Jedi disguise herself and be let into the temple. Onlé'd been a Jedi once, then, reportedly, disappeared without a trace. In reality, though, she had succumbed to the dark side before she was thirteen. There wouldn't be any explanation of a Master. She could simply say she was kidnapped but had finally escaped. The foolish Jedi had believed her and taken her in, though Yoda had his doubts about her. She stayed away from the little green creature as soon as possible. Now, though, Onlé realized, she needed to be at the temple. She let out a maniacal laugh. Soon, Soon the Jedi would be crushed.  
  
***  
  
Onlé had disguised herself as Jedi Trainee Lindsey (Thought she was older than twelve now and couldn't be taken as a Padawan Good riddance! the Dark Jedi had thought when the council told her). She headed inside the temple and up to a higher level. The one with the cafeteria/mess hall. Inside she sat on a bench next to Mac-Lyn, who seemed...un-Jedish. She was tormented. Lindsey faked sympathy on the outside, but inside the Jedi's feelings gave her a dark happiness. Satisfaction.  
  
"I just don't know what I'll do." Mac said. August was sitting across, with as much appetite for food as Mac-Lyn had. Her plate was nearly full.  
  
Lindsey surveyed the Jedi. She sighed, then said, "We'll find out who did this!"  
  
The Jedi nodded, but inside the Darker one plotted her revenge.  
  
Mac was uneasy around Lindsey. She'd been an acquaintance of hers when she was first at the temple, and Mac had never quite believed she'd been kidnapped. Still, she had more important things on her mind. She slumped her head onto the table, and pushed away her plate. Lindsey saw Mac's face tense, and the Knight began to speak.  
  
"I hate to say it, but when I find who did this, I will kill them, without finding out who they were, why they did it, or even if they were working for the Sith. I'll kill them, as soon as I see them."  
  
As much as Lindsey normally held the light Jedi in contempt, she'd always had to admit that they were powerful, and she saw in Mac-Lyn's face that she was telling the truth, and if she saw Ana, the Sith wouldn't even have time to see the Jedi's face herself before Mac-Lyn would be upon her, striking and slashing. Lindsey was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of Mac's com link beeping. The Knight snatched up the communicator at lightning speed. The words "it's Cherry..." only came out of the link, before Mac-Lyn and August's chairs were upturned, and the Jedi could be seen running down the corridor, shimmering as they used the Force to speed their run. Onlé sat back with a smile on her face. She was sure the Jedi had worsened.  
  
  
  
In the warm room in the upper levels of the temple, Mac-Lyn and August burst through the door, and practically leaped onto Cherry's bed, expecting to have to resuscitate her, but instead finding their Master sitting upright, with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Master...."  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting this kind of reception!"  
  
August stood to one side, sobbing into her sleeve, hardly believing Cherry was awake, and overcome with emotion. She'd expected her own reaction to be very joyous, but she couldn't move, she was just so happy. Mac-Lyn however, was breaking her habit of no emotional extremes. Her eyes widened, she stroked a finger along her former Master's cheek, and then knocked her over as she flung her arms around her and threatened to squeeze her to death. August jumped onto her Master too, and underneath them, Cherry gave out a muffled giggle.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay."  
  
As the two Jedi stood up, Cherry froze.  
  
"Master?"  
  
The Master grabbed her back, and collapsed back into her bed; she was unconscious again.  
  
"NO! NO, NO, NO!"  
  
Lei, who was standing outside, heard Mac-Lyn's screams of frustration and sadness. She rushed in, saw Cherry, and rushed to help her fellow Jedi. August flung her head against Mac's shoulder, and began sobbing loudly. Mac- Lyn's own face was consumed with rage, and she was breathing quickly and shallowly. Mac-Lyn turned august round to face her.  
  
"August, look after Turtle. I don't want what I have to do to be her first mission."  
  
August didn't ask any questions. She watched Mac-Lyn walk out of the door, and prepared to contact Turtle.  
  
***  
  
Ana Labris sat mediating in her ship. The Jedi were confused and her Master was pleased with the results: one less. she had done this only to proof him that she is worthy and can destroy the Jedi even without the help of any Dark Jedi.  
  
Onlé was a good spy and did her job well but she wasn't fully trained. Ana supposed that she would be under cover again and she'd probably come with the Jedi.  
  
Ana got up and out of the black ship. They were searching for her but the Jedi were led by the lust of revenge. She would turn Mac-Lyn. The former Padawan of Master Cherry was close to the edge, but she had been there before and hadn't turned. Ana was trained better and knew the other's weak spots. Dark satisfaction filled her black soul.  
  
She would get rid of the Jedi and her Master. Then she would rule the galaxy as it should. A sweet smile formed on her face as she stepped in one of cantinas. There were many girls inside, most were surrounded by mobs of men. All were listening to their hormones and primitive instincts. The men didn't come close to her because her beauty was different. It was dark and dangerous under the sweet facade. That is why she just watched and drank their aggression through the Force and projected her black presence for the Jedi to find.  
  
Mac-Lyn had boarded a small ship, undetectable to any systems set up to find approaching ships, no matter how advanced. She knew she was close to the edge, and she knew she was walking a dangerous tightrope. She was a Jedi who was capable of handling dark side powers. At 17 she'd mastered Force lightning, but she'd never even thought of turning. She had absorbed herself in the light side from an early age, and loved helping to protect, but as soon as she'd found her Master, her own personal dark side had emerged. It was protective not in a Jedi kind of way, but in a vengeful and spiteful way. She knew any attack on her Master's assailant would be vicious, and, if she used her full dark side powers, short.  
  
Onlé sat in her room in the Jedi temple. The door was locked, and she was sitting, sulking and brooding. She wished she could have stopped Mac-Lyn going. She wished even more that the Knight had taken her Padawan with her, as she would have two things to worry about then. How could she defeat the Jedi, and steal the glory from Labris? Just then, a smile spread across her face. Tonight, she would weaken Mac-Lyn with a sure fire method, and destroy her herself. "Or maybe even turn her," she thought happily. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Since italics are no longer working, all thoughts will be expressed underlined and, as a failsafe, between //\\.  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
   
  
Mac-Lyn had landed on Tatooine. It was night and the normally burning deserts were cool and inviting. She needed to sleep, but she doubted she would receive the much needed rest when her worries about her Master pervaded every corner of her mind. She hoped that Turtle didn't feel rejected; this wasn't exactly the best way to start a Master/Padawan bond. Still, she knew Turtle was better off at the Temple. Making her first mission one to Mos Eisley would be throwing her in at the deep end, then practically holding her head under the water. Mac-Lyn opened the door of her ship, and walked out into the desert. She sat down, and gazed at the stars. She had often sat with her Master, talking at night about what the young Jedi would do as a Knight, and what Cherry would do with her next Padawan. They talked about the families they hardly knew, old missions, lost friends...everything that a Jedi would eventually have to face in their life. As she drifted into a deep trance, her com link bleeped. The noise brought her back to reality. She grabbed the communicator from her belt. It was Lindsey.  
  
"Mac-Lyn, where are you?"  
  
"Tatooine."  
  
"Already? I thought you'd be…"  
  
"Just get to the point." Mac-Lyn had become snappy since finding her Master.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this, but when you left your Master got worse…"  
  
The blood began to drain from Mac-Lyn's face.  
  
"We think she was still in shock, and when she woke up she still wasn't fully recovered. Her heart stopped, and we tried but…" The other Jedi's voice was cut off as Mac-Lyn threw her com link away violently. Her face was totally pale, and she drew her knees up to her chest and began rocking obsessively. She couldn't be…she'd have felt it…she would have…or she should have….The same emotions she'd felt that night on the balcony resurfaced, but multiplied a thousands times over. She rocked back and forth, reverting in her mind to that eager little 13-year-old, standing in the Council room, listening in joy to Cherry declaring that she would train Mac-Lyn, and again she felt the Master's hands on her shoulders. She couldn't take it. She sprang forward and ran as fast as she could, out into the desert, running and running, as if she could escape the pain. She collapsed on the ground and began screaming and bawling.  
  
***  
  
  
  
In the temple, Onlé sat with a smile on her face. She was sitting on Cherry's bed, looking at the perfectly alive Master, whose health was getting better and better all the time. Mac-Lyn would crack. The Dark Jedi would soon have a new member in their ranks, she was sure of it…  
  
***  
  
The Dark Lady of the Sith was looking out of the window towards the vast desert. The Jedi Knight was near. She could almost taste it. Ana Labris got out of the club and into the now-cool sand alleys. They were full of people who didn't see her.  
  
***  
  
Mac-Lyn stormed through the desert. She'd switched off her com-link and the only thing on her mind was finding the Sith, Up ahead, she could see the bright lights of a bar. //I'll slip in the back.\\ she thought. //I'm sure our little 'friend' is about…\\  
  
***  
  
Ana had retreated back indoors. She couldn't sense the Jedi anymore.  
  
"She's cloaking. Nothing at all to worry about. She will be no match for you."  
  
Ana set down her com-link and cut off her Master. The room she was in was at the back of a bar, and was brightly lit.  
  
//Better safe than sorry.\\ she thought. She settled back and picked up her bantha blaster. Stupid Jedi! She'd be so consumed by her own rage she'd be dead the second the Sith saw her! As Labris took a sip of her drink, the lights went out. She leapt out of her chair and spun to face the door. She hadn't even heard it open. In the darkness, she could vaguely make out a figure with hair nearly as dark as her own. She was totally dressed in black, and her eyes caught the light from the main bar outside the other door. The Sith didn't know what to do, she wasn't even sure who it was! However, the other's identity was revealed all too clearly when a glowing, purple-blue blade appeared in front of the Jedi's face.  
  
Ana didn't know if what she was feeling was fear. She watched the Jedi walk perfectly calmly towards her, striding slowly, gazing at the person who would ultimately become her opponent, drinking in every detail of their face. Behind her, the Sith heard the door lock with a click. Mac-Lyn lowered her hand again after using the Force to shut off the Sith and her. Choosing her words carefully, the Knight spoke.  
  
"You don't know me, but I think you can guess who I am. You hurt someone very close to me, the closest thing to a mother I've ever had, and you'll pay dearly for that."  
  
The Jedi's voice had lost its usually friendly and, to the people who had hear it, often humorous tone. It was cold, calm, and crisp. Still she strode forward until she and Labris were only a few inches apart. The could fell each other's breath on their faces. The fight was coming, but not just at this instant. They beheld each other in a strange way, as if they knew their ultimate opponent had come, and that this was the culminating moment of their lives. After standing there for what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds, the Jedi's face changed, and she raised her blade. The Sith quickly whipped out her own, and the two sabers met for the first time…  
  
***  
  
Cherry awoke with a startled expression on her face. She felt something was terribly wrong but didn't now what. Onlé was sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Master?" Onlé said questioningly.  
  
"Something is wrong. Where are Mac-Lyn and August?" Cherry asked. A terrible feeling of pain and anger surged through her bond with her former Padawan.  
  
***  
  
Turtle and Allie were walking down a dusty road (with all that sand, what else would it be?). While Turtle's Master wandered around searching for whatever she was searching for, they had decided to take this matter into their own hands.  
  
"So, what happened?" asked Allie. "I want to be absolutely sure…"  
  
"Cherry was attacked. My Master thinks it was the Sith or a Dark Jedi or another evil source of power," said Turtle, coughing as the wind picked up, then died down.  
  
"Ah," murmured Allie. "So we need to find someone who looks dark."  
  
"Or feels it," Turtle pointed out.  
  
Allie nodded distractedly. She wasn't as well trained as Turtle, but there had been a rather angry young boy in her dueling class once…"There," she said, pointing. "I think we can find information there."  
  
Turtle followed her gaze. "That's a junkshop," she objected. "What are we going to find there?  
  
Allie shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find someone in there…"  
  
Once inside they were faced with the short Bothan storeowner. "Excuse me," Turtle asked politely, "but have you seen anyone who looked rather shadowy?"  
  
The Bothan gave them what was meant to be an incredulous look and shrugged. "Everyone on this forsaken planet is shadowy."  
  
"Yeah, but really shadowy," she persisted. "Like, I don't know, wearing a cloak, you can't see his face?"  
  
The Bothan pointed over to a corner. "Does that count?"  
  
Glancing over, Turtle saw that Allie was creeping toward a hunched figure. Immediately, she felt a wave of dark energy overcome her. Thanking the Bothan, she slowly made her way across the room. The Bothan sneered and rolled his eyes before leaving. Suddenly the figure stood and turned around. Instantly Allie couldn't move. She glanced at her friend, seeing she was also struggling against the invisible bonds. Swiftly Turtle's face went slack. "Master," she said hoarsely. "Allie, my Master is in trouble!"  
  
They both tried to get out of the grips, and the face of the figure, or as much as they could see, curved into a smile. "Oh no, my young Jedi," he said softly. "You won't be going anywhere for a while."  
  
***  
  
Mac-Lyn made a strangled noise as the Sith grabbed at her throat and raised her hand to stab at Mac-Lyn. The Jedi felt that this was it, but then she remembered her Master lying on that bed, and a wave of rage ran through her. She roared wildly and tossed the Sith through the locked door into the packed bar. The patrons in the bar gasped and chattered in shocked voices as Labris came through the door in a shower of metal shards. They were trying to get closer, but backed off totally when a black and purple blur bounded out of the back room and pounced on Ana. The Sith raised her red blade and struck at Mac-Lyn's arm. The saber ripped through her skin, but the wound did not bleed, because of the heat of the weapon. Mac-Lyn ignored the pain and continued to fight.  
  
***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cherry's eyes went wide and she fell back into bed with her face contorting in pain. Lei Endril came rushing into the room, hearing the Master's cries. Cherry was clutching at her arm, and Lei couldn't figure out what was wrong.  
  
"There's no wound, no muscle strain…I don't know what's wrong!"  
  
Then she saw the concerned look on Cherry's face, and Lei's own face went blank.  
  
"Mac-Lyn…"  
  
***  
  
The Sith's eyes started glowing dark red, in contrast with their natural green color. The Jedi's anger was powerful. Ana stuck with lightning fast speed and Forced the Jedi back a step.  
  
"Let go of your anger," Ana whispered to her opponent. Mac-Lyn clenched her jaw and tried to fight the darkness around her. It was more that you could bear while you are fighting a Sith.  
  
"Never!"  
  
Labris smiled and parried the blow. "But you don't know what it gives you!!" she almost shouted, making the people around jump back a few meters as she struck with sheer Force and tried to overwhelm the Light Sider. Their sabers locked firmly. Ana's pupils were starting to glow stronger and they looked like a scarlet point on her now completely black face. She used the opportunity to thrust Mac-Lyn to the floor. But the Jedi used the Force to hold her back while she got up. This took only few seconds and the fight was back in full speed and furiousness.  
  
***  
  
Onlé stepped behind the doorway. She needed to contact Sidious, to tell him what was going on. She knew his own apprentice had not. Maybe the Master Sith would give her more credit!  
  
Her bare feet made no noise in the hallways of the Jedi Temple. She heard nothing herself, but sure felt it as something knocked her to the ground. Onlé turned over and to her surprise…Yoda?  
  
"Darkness in you it is!" Yoda said. He'd Force-blasted her to the ground.  
  
Onlé stood. "What are you trying to do?"  
  
The green Jedi Master ignited his purple lightsaber. "Dark Jedi you must be. Duel me you will!"  
  
Onlé let go of her anger. This was it. Her cover had been blown. But is she defeated the midget, and he was the Jedi's leader…then they would CRUMBLE! Onlé ignited her violet-with-white-cored lightsaber, and the battle began.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was going to visit the Master who was in the sick ward to find out if there was any way he could help the healers. Lei, upon seeing him come down the hall, shooed everyone away from the sick ward and left herself.  
  
Cherry wondered what was going on, why everyone had left. Was something wrong? Suddenly the door creaked open, and in peaked the handsome face of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Cherry smiled inwardly and tried to look as helpless as possible.  
  
   
  
Obi-Wan tried not to gasp. He'd never seen anyone that pretty. Well, take that back, he'd seen a lot of hot princesses over the years. In any case, Cherry definitely ranked in the upper categories. However, the Jedi Master was not one to let petty things like hormones take over his senses.  
  
Easing the door shut behind him, he walked over to a chair next to the bed and said, "Hello." When Cherry didn't reply (she was gazing at him through slit eyes) he added uncomfortable, "Well, if you're asleep, I guess I'll go…"  
  
Cherry pulled herself out of her thoughts. "No, no, I'm awake," she replied, boosting herself up on one elbow. It sent a flood of pain and she remembered Mac-Lyn.  
  
He looked concerned. "Are you all right?"  
  
She shook her head. With great effort she finally managed, "One of my old Padawans is in trouble. She's hurt and the dark side threatens to overtake her." Impulsively she gripped his arm. He didn't notice. "She's on Tatooine," she gasped. "Can you take me there?"  
  
A frown creased his forehead. "In this condition? I don't think I should…"  
  
She shook her head violently. "You don't understand. If I don't do something, she might die!"  
  
He lifted his head for a moment and cocked it as though listening to something. A faraway look passed over his face. He looked back down. "This might be helpful in more ways that one," he murmured thoughtfully. Coming to a decision, he added, "I'll smuggle you out tonight. I asked for some time away to meditate anyway, and I was planning on leaving soon."  
  
A grateful look came over her face. "Thank you," she said. She lay back down on the bed. "I must rest."  
  
Quietly he left the room.  
  
***  
  
Onlé was beginning to get frustrated. She should have beaten this dwarf a long time ago. Worst yet, she noticed with irritation, she was getting tired. Yoda, however, didn't appear even the slightest bit fatigued. Onlé shook the sweat out of her eyes and pressed forward, fighting with an even greater intensity than before.  
  
***  
  
Mac attacked again and again. She felt her opponent's fear and relished it. She might actually win!  
  
Labris was increasingly worried. This was a Jedi she was fighting. Sidious had said that Jedi never gave into their anger. Mentally, she cursed herself. Obviously, this Jedi had only just completed her training and had no self-control. She gave up the offensive and allowed herself to be backed into a corner. Then, she viciously jumped over Mac-Lyn's head and almost caught the Jedi in the back if she hadn't had good reflexes. She sighed. This was going to be longer than she thought.  
  
"Has Sidious gotten those other Jedi yet?" she wondered aloud, stopping.  
  
Mac stopped too. "What other Jedi?" she demanded suspiciously.  
  
Labris stared. "The ones that came with you."  
  
Mac started. She clearly wanted to stay and fight, but her Jedi instincts told her she had to go. Sighing involuntarily, she turned and ran. Labris powered down her lightsaber and stared after her for a long time.  
  
***  
  
Sidious had taken the other Jedi, knocked them out, and locked them up. Allie had just barely regained consciousness and suddenly became aware that there was another person in the room besides Turtle and her. Nudging Turtle to wake up, she turned in what she hoped was the direction of the other person. "Hello?" she asked cautiously.  
  
A strange feeling filled her mind as the other person spoke. "Wrong way, Jedi," it sneered.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Turtle, now wide awake.  
  
The other person—a female, by the sound of her voice—laughed mockingly. "I'm Jade. Sid put me as your guard." Suddenly she seemed angry. "And put his pet in charge of the other Jedi."  
  
Allie was filled with dread. Had they gotten Mac-Lyn too? She stretched out with her senses, feeling Turtle do the same. Suddenly she hit a wall. Jade laughed her disturbingly familiar laugh. "Oh, I forgot to mention the yslamiri, didn't I? Well, I'm afraid you can't feel anything when you hit their bubble, as you've noticed. Fascinating, really," she added with dry humor. "They create an anti-Force bubble. So you can't feel anything."  
  
Allie sought out her friend's face, difficult to see in the dark room. //How many Sith are out there?\\ she sent.  
  
"You two do that so loud," Jade observed, "I might as well answer for you to make you shut up. You're giving me a headache.  
  
"There are only two Sith, as that's all that are allowed. Sid, like I mentioned, and his pet, Darth Labris. Then there's this other girl who says she's a Dark Jedi. Sid and Labris are here, and the other one is at the Jedi Temple to wreak havoc and kill as many as she can. And I'm here, obviously, and they can't train me but I can sense the Force and Labris found me. She turned me over to Sid—at least that's what they tell me—and he and the other two help 'control my power' or 'make sure I don't blow up their precious plans.' Happy now?"  
  
//Four of them?\\ Turtle sent back, perceptibly nervous.  
  
"Now shut up," snapped Jade. "In both ways. And get some sleep." A smile split her shadowed face, cruel and amused. "You've got a busy day tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
Mac-Lyn was running as fast as she could through the streets of Mos Eisley, not caring about the people who gaped at this Jedi Knight, running full throttle with her saber ignited and in full view, the wind whipping back her dark hair. Sand stirred under her feet and stuck in the vicious wound in her arm, but she ignored the stinging sensations and ran on. Suddenly she found herself at the edge of town. There a small building beckoned. At first she was hesitant to enter, but then she felt a whisper that felt like Turtle.  
  
***  
  
"What have you done with my Master?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth a voice in Turtle's head cursed. Knowing that Mac-Lyn was her Master gave the Sith a certain advantage.  
  
"Your Master, eh? Heh-heh, that'll certainly come in handy! Thank you, foolish Padawan! But I'm afraid to say I think Labris has already finished her off."  
  
Turtle's thoughts raced. She was sure Mac wasn't dead yet, but she might be soon. As she thought, she heard a splintering noise and panicked shouting. Her eyes stung as a shaft of light burned into them. She heard a sickening smoking noise, and the next thing she knew Jade was out cold on the floor next to her. A bolt of blue lightning shot out from behind her, and Mac-Lyn, after bursting in suddenly, was thrown across the small dark room and landed with a thud against the wall. Sidious rushed forward, but Mac-Lyn raised her blade too quick for him to kill her.  
  
Sidious held Mac in the air by her throat. His fingers dug viciously into her, bruising the Jedi's long neck brutally. Turtle screamed at Sidious and tried to rush to her Master's aid, but Jade (who had just awakened) managed to hold her back. The Padawan was weakened by her anger, and the Dark Jedi relished Turtle's fear as she watched her Master slowly choke. There was only one way this could finish. Labris, who stood outside, was sure, Jade was sure, Sidious was sure. They grinned evilly, and their eyes glowed with relish in the suffering of their hated enemy. Mac-Lyn's eyes were fixed on her Padawan. Mac-Lyn's eyes were normally very dilated, even in bright light, but now Turtle was frightened as they shrank. Her Master's eyes seemed to be dying. She couldn't see any blue, just dead, pitch black.  
  
***  
  
"Cherry! Cherry!" Obi-Wan shouted as he tried to revive the Jedi Master. Deep, purple bruises had appeared on her neck, and she seemed to be slowly choking.  
  
In a strangled, weak voice, Cherry said, "My Padawan, she's dying!"  
  
Obi-Wan looked around desperately. All he knew was the Knight's name. He called out with his mind. //Mac-Lyn! Mac-Lyn! You've got to fight back!\\  
  
In reply he heard a voice with a strong accent. //I can't. He's choking me.\\  
  
//You've got to!\\  
  
//It's, it's the Sith Master, Obi-Wan!\\  
  
The Knight was shocked she knew his name, and shocked by the fact that the Sith Master had surfaced. //How do you know…?\\  
  
//Later!\\  
  
//Look, you have to fight! He's killing your Master too!\\ Obi-Wan didn't hear the voice anymore. He felt solid determination and, to his despair, anger.  
  
***  
  
In the black room, Mac-Lyn kicked Palpatine hard in his stomach. The Sith flew across the room, and lay still on the floor. Labris filled with rage. Believing her Master to be dead, she flung herself on the Jedi. She didn't use her saber, she simply beat the Jedi with her fists, pummeling away. The Jedi seemed oblivious to the pain. She stood up and hit back, keen to stop the Sith, not from hurting her personally, but from hurting Cherry. Her eyes were back to normal, and seemed to glow blue. Labris was pinned to the floor, and the Knight pounded her body. Labris was frightened. A Jedi had never fought like this before. Not this viciously and ferociously. She had to get away. She saw the pale flesh of the Jedi's neck flash by her face, and in desperation, she sank her teeth into it. She heard a scream, and she felt a satisfaction come over her. Mac-Lyn stood staring at Labris. The Sith stood up and licked her lips, seeming to savor the taste of Jedi blood.  
  
Mac-Lyn touched her neck, then raised her lightsaber into an attack position. In her anger she was seeing red, and prepared herself to kill all the Sith. Before she could attack, however, someone else jumped through the hole she had made in the wall. A blue lightsaber flashed, cutting through the young Jedi's binders. "Mac-Lyn, go!" yelled a masculine voice. Mac-Lyn nodded, but dealt Labris a swift blow to the head with the butt of her lightsaber as she passed. The Sith crumpled to the floor, much to Mac-Lyn's private, dark satisfaction. She glanced back once to see Obi-Wan holding the younger girls' hands as he half-dragged them out. They jumped into a landspeeder and Obi-Wan pressed on the gas, leaving the Sith den behind without a single glance.  
  
***  
  
Jade got up from her spot on the floor, where the male Jedi had knocked her, and knelt and checked Labris's vital signs. With a muttered curse she acknowledged the Sith's pulse and stood. After a moment of staring down at one of her mentors, she whirled around to glare at Sidious. "What was that all about?" she demanded.  
  
Sidious raised a carefully diplomatic eyebrow. "What was what all about?"  
  
"That Jedi girl! She could be my clone or my twin, and knowing you," her eyes narrowed dangerously, "she could easily be either of those."  
  
Sidious allowed a carefully small, diplomatic smile. "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Jade's voice took on a hard edge. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I would."  
  
Labris groaned and stirred, then opened her eyes and sat up. Blood trailed down one side of her mouth. "Just tell the girl."  
  
Sidious considered this. Finally, he replied, in an almost sadistic croon, "Patience is a virtue, one you must learn if you wish to join our ranks, young Jade. However, if it will appease your appetite, I will allow that you are connected to her, but I simply cannot reveal how until all the Jedi are in our grasp."  
  
Jade's expression was caught between an angry sneer and a sarcastic smile. "You've done nothing but whet my appetite, and you know it."  
  
He shrugged suavely. "Well, I'm sure you're up to the challenge."  
  
She glared at him, seething, but relented, stalking off to her quarters. Sidious watched her go. He would have to watch that one, being careful to feed her anger before giving any information that might interfere with her interests. And his, he decided. A growl from the other person in the room caused him to turn, shaken out of his dark, thoughtful reverie. Labris stood, staring out the hole in the wall (shame, he would have to replace that), feral outrage all over her face. She grasped her lightsaber and looked as though she wanted to chase after them.  
  
"Patience, my apprentice." He eyed her.  
  
Labris turned her feral anger on him. It melted into something more tamed, but no less dangerous. Sidious filed this away. He would have to watch her as well.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Labris growled. Sidious noted her red eyes.  
  
"You're still angry," he said calmly, as though he was a casual observer of something odd. "She must have been too tough for you."  
  
Some of the domestication left her face as Labris snarled at her Master. As she talked, more blood spattered from her mouth. She must have hit a vein in the Jedi. "You should know."  
  
Sidious growled, feeling his diplomatic calm begin to drain. In an effort to recollect, he smiled evilly and said, "So, Jedi blood tastes good, does it? My, you're a vicious little girl, aren't you?"  
  
Labris grinned sadistically.  
  
***  
  
Onlé's battle raged on, but Yoda seemed to be holding up. She tried to strike over and over, and finally sensing the perfect opportunity, she swung her purple lightsaber with all her strength toward Yoda's head. With a primal cry the blade swung low—  
  
And missed completely.  
  
Yoda has used the Force to knock her again. She decided, in a rare moment of tactical planning, that this battle was better left unfinished. Yoda knew that he had caught her off guard, yes, that was it. Still, she needed to do one final thing, sort of a memorial to the time she had slaved away for the Jedi.  
  
"See ya AROUND, Midget!" she yelled, flipping up to a higher balcony-like hall directly above where they were fighting, running outside and jumping into her waiting speeder, and formulating her excuse for failure for Sidious.  
  
Yoda meanwhile raised his com link and immediately alerted every Jedi in the temple that Lindsey was a Dark Jedi and if seen she should be intercepted at all costs. As he lowered, feeling slightly disappointed in the path Lindsey had chosen, his thoughts turned suddenly to Mac-Lyn, although her didn't know why. Troubled, he boarded a turbolift that led to the Council's room.  
  
***  
  
Allie and Turtle were spellbound at being rescued by the famous Jedi Obi- Wan Kenobi; they could barely thank him. Cherry, who sat behind them next to Mac (who looked decidedly worse for wear), pursed her lips at what she considered the girls' flirtation. They didn't notice, as they were busy describing the circumstances of their capture and the duration of their stay in the Sith den. Each chattered excitedly, and although she was a little annoyed, Cherry did have to admit that the adoring looks they sneaked at him and his patience with the younger girls was very attractive. She smiled a tiny smile and was rudely awakened from her quiet indulgence by Mac-Lyn nudging her and grinning knowingly.  
  
Cherry and Obi-Wan's ship slowly came into view. A robed figure wandered down the ramp with a smile. It was August, who had accompanied her Master. Obi-Wan slowed the speeder and everyone unloaded. Turtle and Allie backed off behind August while Cherry helped Mac-Lyn out. The wounded Jedi stumbled, and August studied her appraisingly.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Nasty encounter with the Sith," Cherry grunted, supporting Mac-Lyn.  
  
"Looks more like a nasty encounter with a cannibal to me," August observed with revulsion.  
  
Cherry appraised her former Padawan's neck. The Sith were the ultimate evil, obviously, but she couldn't believe they were uncivilized enough to do this. It seemed unearthly. "Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yes, Cherry?"  
  
"Get her on board. Put her on my bed. I'll look after her."  
  
This caused much protestation from the other four Jedi. "You can't! You're still recovering! We'll look after Mac-Lyn."  
  
"No." Cherry shook her head adamantly. "She needs my help in more ways than one."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and scooped up the nearly-unconscious Jedi, who was so tired she didn't resist. Cherry followed him into the ship and watched as he gently lay her down on the bed. He turned to her and ventured a half- smile. "Happy?"  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, sitting down next to the sleeping Jedi, reflecting fondly on other memories where she had observed the wild Jedi in sleep, the only time she seemed to slow down. Gently she stroked her former Padawan's hair and focused her mind on healing. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway for a moment, and turned to leave, when suddenly Cherry felt a strange…wrongness in Mac-Lyn's mind. She pulled out and suddenly screamed, "PADAWAN! PADWAN, WAKE UP! GET OUT! OBI-WAN, WHAT'S WRONG?"  
  
Obi-Wan rushed over and stared at the Jedi, who lay on her former Master's bed, thrashing around in a fit and crying out in her deep sleep. "I don't know, Cherry!" he said, desperately searching for the root of the Jedi's problem.  
  
Cherry searched down her mental bond with her old Padawan. Her eyes flew open after only a few seconds, suddenly recognizing the wrongness she had felt.  
  
"THE SITH! THE SITH IS IN THERE!"  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
A/N II: Oh, cliffee! *listens to agonized screams* heh-heh-heh, you'd better review then, hm? 


End file.
